Chainsaw Fists
The Chainsaw Fists is the Melee weapon by User:MatthewGo707. |efficiency_/damage = 59|attack_speed = 90|mobility = *120 *8 (weight)|cost = 40 |level_required = 32|image1 = Chainsaw Fists.png}} Appearance *They are two red large fists (resembling that of the Power Fists) with six circular blades resembling that of Chainsaw Sword's (per fists) on the end of the fists. When equipped, they cover the player's arms completely. Strategy Tips *Use this in Knife Party to get easy wins. *This is extremely deadly in close range, so if not in Knife Party, go to Pool Party, Coliseum, or Silent School. *This weapon has a good weight, but not the best. So if you want to be extremely mobile, equip something like the marksman. *Use this as something for free armor. *Do not stop moving when using this weapon. *Benefit from its "Bleeding" effect. *Aim for the head if you want to deal supplementary damage. *Use this in melee range. *As it has "Stab", you can unexpectedly attack the enemy from behind. *You would typically want to use this as you would with a Power Fists, since the two weapons have similar attack speeds and ranges. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *DO NOT ENGAGE IN CLOSE COMBAT WITH THIS WEAPON'S WIELDER. They will quickly kill you if you do so. Instead, use a longer range weapon such as Eva or Anti-Hero Rifle to kill them from long range. *Shotguns and ranged weapons can make short work of its users. *Do not get in close combat. If you do, use a deadly close quarter weapon like the Frozen Dragon. Also, because this weapon can slow down the opponent, if you get in too close, even escaping is hard. *Keep moving around the user while attacking. *It provides a very loud noise, making it easy to locate its users. Swinging sound *Power Fist's (swinging effect) *Chainsaw Sword's (for chainsaw effect) Attributes * * = Allow the users to hold down the melee button to keep rotating its blade, causing damage to any enemy that comes into contact with. * = similar to the Poison Shots and Burning properties, meaning that once the player hits their target, the enemy will be inflicted with Bleeding, and will slowly lose HP over time, regardless of armor. * = When a user uses backstabber to hit an enemy from behind, a successful backstab is performed, resulting in an instant kill in almost all cases. * = Has 50% chance of dealing critical hit. * * = Allows you to regenerate HP by shooting on an enemy. VS Power Fists *Advantages **Has a slightly higher damage despite having 30 efficiency. **Has "Bleeding" attribute. **Has "Chainsaw" attribute, allowing additional damage per attack. *Neutral **Limited in range. *Disadvantages **Has only 120 mboility. **Takes more mythical to obtain. Trivia *It resembles the Power Fists and Chainsaw Sword combined. *It seems to be the exaggerated counterpart of Chainsaw Sword and Power Fists. *The idea of having a chainsaw fists is based on the Ripkas from WARFRAME. *There is a joke that the Chainsaw Sword and the Power Fists are having a child, and that is the Chainsaw Fists. *This is the first melee weapon with Lifesteal attribute. *It can easily rival with the Berserk Exoskeleton. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Chainsaw Category:Bleeding Category:Backstab Category:Critical damage Category:Armor Bonus Category:Critical Damage Category:Lifesteal Category:Clan Weapons